


The greatest showman prompt

by Underworld09



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Watching the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld09/pseuds/Underworld09
Summary: A prompt for the greatest showman
Kudos: 24





	The greatest showman prompt

Why is there no watching the movie in the greatest showman? I would really love to see the reactions of the main characters plus the people who dislike the circus such as Mr. and Mrs. Carlye so I decided to write a prompt!

Must include  
Anne and Phillip pairing  
PT Barnum and his family  
PT Barnums wifes parents  
Mr. and Mrs. Carlye  
and all the songs!

This fandom is sorely lacking when it comes to watching the movies I would really like to see this change!


End file.
